trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Music
All genres of music and the utilities associated with it are located at this house. = The Master Composers = Mozart and Beethoven - Twin Gods of Classical Music Freddie Mercury - God of Charisma The Beatles - Gods of Modern Music Greater GodsCategory:Houses Alice Cooper - God of Theatrical Rock Bob Dylan - God of Lyrics Bruce Dickinson - God of Singing David Bowie - God of Reinvention Dir En Grey - Gods of Avant-Garde Metal, The Other Gods of Visual Kei Elvis Presley - The King Of Rock And Roll Frank Sinatra - God of Crooners Jimi Hendrix - God of Guitars John Williams - God of Film Scores Led Zeppelin - The Hammer of the Gods Mike Patton - The Singer with a Thousand Voices Ormagöden - God of Heavy Mithril Pink Floyd - Gods of Progressive Rock Ronnie James Dio - God of Metal Stephen Sondheim - God of Musical Theater The Grateful Dead - Gods of Improvisation, Hippie Gods Yoko Kanno - Goddess of Anime Soundtracks, Manipulator of Music Yoshiki and hide - Gods of Visual Kei Yuki Kajiura - Empress of Anime Crowning Music Of Awesome Intermediate Gods 2Pac and the Notorious B.I.G. - Gods of Gangsta Rap Anal Cunt - Gods of Grindcore Brook - God of Violins Cab Calloway - God of Scat Singing Dave Grohl - God of Grunge and Post-Grunge Chuck Schulinder - God of Death Metal Dethklok - The Other Gods of Death Metal Dream Theater - Gods of Epic Rocking and Progressive Music Eddie Riggs - God of Roadies Elzam von Branstein - God of the Unstoppable Theme Song, Co-God of Bash Brothers Eminem - God of Rap Hatsune Miku - Goddess of Synthetic Music 2nd Division Symphogears - Triumvirate Goddesses of Music-Empowered Techs Houkago Tea Time - Goddesses of Girl Rock Bands and Star Making Roles I-No - Evil Goddess of Musical Assassination Metallica - The Heavy Gods KISS - Quartet Gods of Hard Rock-and-Roll All Night Kraftwerk - Gods of Robotic Musicians Lucia Nanami - Goddess of Idol Singers Maria Cross - God of Dreadful Music Marilyn Manson - God of Wrongfully Bashed Musicians Masami Akita, a.k.a. Merzbow - God of Harsh Noise and Industrial Meshuggah and Tool - Gods of Progressive Metal and Uncommon Time Michael Jackson - The King of Pop Sheryl Nome - Battle Goddess of Hopes and Dreams Swedish House Mafia - Gods of Electronic Dance Music The Music Meister - God Of Villain Songs Bravely Default Main Party - Warriors of Light and Gods of Theme Music Power-Ups Lesser Gods 765 Pro -Goddesses of the Idol Groups & Productions Austria - God of Elegant Classical Musicians Cocteau Twins - Gods of Dream Pop The Blues Brothers - Gods of R&B Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat - Good Goddess of Musical Assassination Frank Klepacki - God of RTS Game Music Hibiki Houjou/Cure Melody and Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm - Goddesses of Magical Music Joy Division - Gods of Alternative Rock Justin Timberlake - Prince of Pop Kevin MacLeod - God of Royalty Free Music Kotomi Ichinose - Muse of Dreadful Music Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Goddess of Kawaii Music Kyuss - Gods of Stoner Metal Lady Gaga - Real Goddess of Catchiness t.A.T.u. - Goddesses of Staged Lesbianism Marty O'Donnell and Kelly Bailey - Dual Gods Of Video Game Music My Bloody Valentine - Gods of Shoe Gazing Nero - Gods of Dubstep Orihime Inoue - Fictional Goddess of Catchiness Rammstein - Gods of Neue Deutsche Härte Ramones - Gods of Punk Rock Rayman - God of Raymanian Limbs and Musical Marathons Steam Powered Giraffe - Gods and Goddess of Steampunk Music The Aquabats - Gods of the Superhero Band Tori Amos - Goddess of Pianos Trent Reznor - God of Industrial Metal Vladimir Meller - God of the Loudness War Voltaire - God of the Neo-Victorian Gypsy Pirate Vaudeville Band (and Gothic Country) Weird Al Yankovic - God of Parody Yngwie Malmsteen - The Lord of Guitar Battles Yui Hirasawa - Airheaded Muse of Guitars ZooG and DestroyX - Gods of Distortion and Chaos-Ridden Music Demigods The Zits - Gods of Former Garage Band Members Courtney Gears - Infernal Diva Giselle - Goddess of Crowd Songs and Backup Dancers Gorillaz - Quartet Gods of the Virtual Band Kanye West - God of Music Production Big Time Rush - Quartet Gods of Boy Bands Miracle of Sound - God of Gamer Musicians Rebecca Black - Goddess of Vocal Improvement Simon Posford - God of Trance Quasideities Animal - God Of Drummers Wyld Stallyns - Avatars of The Power of Rock Eduard Artemyev - God of Electronica JAM Project - Choir of Hot Blood and Heralds of Mecha Jigglypuff - Goddess of Sketching and Lullabies The Protomen - Gods of Video Game Inspired Rock Opera Richard Wagner - Lord of the Leitmotif Sabaton - Great Skalds Of War The Newsboys - Triumvirate of Modern Christian Music Utau Hoshina - Goddess of Magic Idol Singers Whitney Houston - Goddess of The Incredibly Long Note